


［3］国王游戏

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote





	［3］国王游戏

⛔️年龄限制  
⛔️非现背，高虐预警  
⛔️请勿上升正主  
⛔️本章:下药、囚禁、道具

 

自从上次那件事，林彦俊已经好几天没回家了。小孩儿不愿意和他说话，他也不知道该怎么先开口，两个人就那么僵持着，最后他索性就不回去了。

反正小孩儿会做饭，他把冰箱塞得满满当当才走。王子异所有的号码都已经被设成公寓的紧急电话，他一出事立刻就能有一支医疗队赶过去。

“林总你怎么了？”林彦俊手中的香槟杯跌落在地的那一刻，身边的秘书眼疾手快地扶住了他。

“送我回家...不，不是平常住的那个，去郊区那个，”林彦俊指节捏得发白，努力使自己的声音听起来正常。他扫视着宴会上的人群，想知道是哪个不怕死的敢对他下手，“路上多带几个保镖。”

 

范丞丞接到他的电话的时候，正被堵在高架上朝司机发火。

“丞丞～”听筒的另一边声音媚得惊人，他的兴致几乎立刻被这上挑的尾音撩拨了起来。

“我...我被下药了...救我...”

“...”范丞丞恨不得飞过去吃掉他的小野猫。

“俊俊没有让别人碰吗？”他声音沙哑。

不用问也知道，洁癖如他，不可能随随便便让别人碰他的。

“没有...只能让你...啊～”林彦俊夹着被子，理智快被欲望烧成灰。见鬼，那人不知道给他的酒里加了多少料。

“俊俊真乖，地址发给我，”听到满意的回答，他的心情又雀跃起来，“俊俊先自己玩一玩，老公马上就去陪你。”

“快点！”挂了电话，范丞丞直起身子朝司机吼了一声，然后又心情大好地哼着小曲儿倚回座位里。

他想着小野猫泛红的眼角，忍不住口干舌燥。

也不知道从什么时候开始，他对这个宠物的在意已经超出了正常的程度。

是不是能养他一辈子？范丞丞指尖欢快地敲打着安全带的搭扣，有些激动地想象着未来。

最大的传媒集团好像也可以借机收归国有？反正俊俊不会介意的。

他一直以为小野猫野心那么大会因为金钱和权势向他低头，没想到最后一瓶药就把他弄到手了——他的俊俊，果然和别人不一样。

 

“密码是什么？”他在公寓门口拨着密码盘，听筒里传来的声音已经有些不清醒了。

“啊～是——021...9...”

“0219是俊俊哪个小情人的代号？”他一边按着密码一边打趣，“以后我给俊俊买一片小区，所有的密码都设置成0616，好不好？”

范丞丞推开门，径直走进传来甜腻呻吟的卧室里，丝绸被子上的小野猫浑身发红，下体湿得一塌糊涂，范丞丞伸出手摸了摸他滚烫的额头，低声咒骂了一句，“操，你被下了多少药？”

好久没对他用药了，范丞丞不知道被开发后的身体主动起来有这么爽，他觉得自己快要被榨干了。

一番操弄过后，他又把身下的人儿翻了个身跪趴着，然后挺身冲进去，小野猫弓起身子发出尖细的浪叫。

“不行，啊～太深了...”林彦俊摇着头想往前逃，却被他提着脚腕拽了回来，这一拉也让他进得更深，范丞丞掰过小野猫的脑袋，把他破碎的呻吟堵在了口中。

“俊俊。”范丞丞哑着嗓子喊他的名字，吻着他汗湿的鬓角抱着他躺回床上。怀里的人药劲还没过，伏在他胸口不安地扭动着身体，他无奈地把他捞起来放在自己的腰上，“你今天要累死我。”

小野猫通红的小嘴不停地喘息着，扭着腰想把他纳入身体里，肿胀的分身老是和黏湿的洞口错开，他呜呜地低泣着，索性直接往下坐。

“小祖宗，你想把我坐断吗？”范丞丞连忙撑着他的腰，扶着自己的下体一点点地挤了进去，林彦俊软着腰趴在他胸口，喉咙里发出满足的声音。

“俊俊，俊俊，”他看着身上的人儿小嘴微张忘情的模样，心脏突然剧烈地跳动了一下，他蹭着林彦俊的脸颊，下身用力地往上顶，“喊我的名字，俊俊。”

“啊～”林彦俊睁开眼睛，眼神迷蒙地盯着他。

“tintin...”

范丞丞的身子突然僵住。

小野猫捧着他的脸，深情又虔诚地吻着他的眼睛，

“我一定会救你的...tintin...”

 

“嘶...”林彦俊睁开眼，身体深处还传来纵欲过度的钝痛。

他想要抬起手来，却听到一阵铁链的声音，他惊讶地扫视着周围，想要了解自己现在的境地。

两只手都被铁链栓住固定在了墙壁上，他保持着醒来的姿势坐在地毯上，看着地毯繁复的花纹，突然意识到自己现在在哪里。

“醒了？”范丞丞听到铁链响动，踱步过来。

他还戴着批阅文件常戴的那架金丝眼镜，林彦俊抬起头来看着他——果然是这里啊...

“第一传媒集团的总裁竟然被囚禁在总理大人的办公室里，您不怕出事吗？”他抬着头，朝范丞丞挑衅地笑。

“最多只是把宠物带到办公室来的罪名而已。”范丞丞居高临下地看着他，然后蹲下身子扯着他脖子上的项圈把他拽到脸前。

“林彦俊，和我结婚吧。”

范丞丞捏着他的脖子，粗暴地和他接吻，林彦俊被他吻得喘不过气来，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滴落到地毯上。

“总理大人，”他跪在地上，满脸通红地咳嗽着，“交易结束，您就该放我离开了。”

“交易？”范丞丞暴怒地掐住他的下巴，眼神轻蔑地看着他，“你是男娼吗？为了一个男人，你可以下贱到出卖自己的身体？”

林彦俊还没有来得及说话，就被范丞丞一脚踹倒在地上，铁链勒住他的手腕，扯出两道长长的红痕来，他倒吸着冷气弓起身子，试图缓解小腹痉挛的痛苦。

“tintin是谁？”范丞丞薅着他的头发，逼他抬起头来看着他，“tintin现在在哪里？”

“昨天爽得连是谁操你都不知道了吗？”范丞丞看着他震惊的眼神，嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑，“你挺厉害，敢在我床上喊别人的名字，你林彦俊还是第一个。”

他真的太不了解他的小宠物了，像个狡猾的兔子一样把自己隐藏得极好，他不仅查不到他真正的住址，甚至连他自己偷养宠物这种事都不知道。

“你找不到他的...”林彦俊轻咳着，嘴角有血丝溢出来。他知道范丞丞的作派，这个自大的总理大人讨厌一切掌握之外的存在，justin一旦落到他的手里，就不可能活着回去。

“那你也别想要最后这支药了。”范丞丞冷冷地开口，果不其然看到他慌乱的神色。

他抬起头盯着范丞丞，水汪汪的眼睛里满是祈求。

“不要...我什么都答应你...”林彦俊跪着挪到他的脚边，努力抬高身子，脸颊讨好地蹭着他胯下的鼓起。

“那你告诉我他在哪里。”

范丞丞捏着他的下巴，把粉红色的药丸按进他嘴里。林彦俊拼命摇着头躲闪，嘴巴却被用力吻住，范丞丞的牙齿粗暴地咬着他的嘴唇，舌头不由分说地把药丸往他嘴里顶。

“咳咳...”他干呕着，想把药丸吐出来。

范丞丞不知道从哪里翻出两只尺寸可怖的震动棒，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛往墙角缩，却被铁链限制住了活动。

他想要逃开，用力地扯着铁链，铁链冰冷的声音在偌大的房间里回荡着，他无助地看着范丞丞朝他一步一步地逼近。

“俊俊乖，”范丞丞戴着金丝眼镜，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，像哄小孩一样柔声蛊惑着，手里嗡嗡作响的物件却不容置疑地插入他的身体里。

“呜——”他发出一声悲鸣，毫无润滑的甬道根本受不了这么粗暴的对待，成串的泪珠从眼眶里滚落下来。他蜷起身子，痛得浑身发抖。

范丞丞吻着他脸上因为疼痛渗出来的汗珠，安抚地摸着他光滑的脊背，“再忍忍，药效发作了就不疼了。”

一边这么说着，手里另外一个也试图往他身下塞。

“不要！我不要了！”林彦俊尖叫着哭喊出来，体内的一只已经开始搅动他的内壁，他感觉到身体开始发热，后面开始分泌出水液。

范丞丞就着搅动出来的春水把另一只往他身后塞，虽然药效已经开始发作，但身后撕裂的痛感还是快让他昏厥过去。

“都吃进去了，俊俊真棒。”范丞丞满意地亲了亲他的唇角，然后站起身来，小野猫失去支撑整个人脱力地跪在地上，纤细的手腕吊在铁链上无力地晃荡。

范丞丞看着皮肤泛红笼在一层薄汗里的漂亮宠物，有些不满足地把手里的遥控器又推高了一个档。

“啊——”林彦俊被刺激得几乎弹起来，挣扎着带动着铁链发出一阵尖锐的响动。

“不要...停下来...救我...范丞丞...范丞丞...”

他挣扎着身体，药物带来的情欲快要把他的大脑蚀尽，下身又是交织着痛感的几近灭顶的快感。

身体里没有感情的物件不知疲倦地工作着，数不清的高潮，他喊得嗓子都哑了。

范丞丞看了看手表，差不多快到会议时间了。

他把门外候着的女秘书叫进来，“林总什么时候愿意交代他那小情人的下落，什么时候就可以放过他。”

 

两个多小时的漫长会议，范丞丞几乎没有办法集中精力去听任何报告。

会议一结束他就立刻赶回顶层，女秘书正站在办公室门口等着他，紧张地交错着手指。

“他怎么样了？”

“林总...林总昏过去了...”

范丞丞推开门，被眼前的景象吓了一跳，空气中淫靡的气息里浮动着淡淡的血腥味。林彦俊紧闭着双眼脑袋无力地垂下来，手腕在挣扎中磨破了皮，留下一道道可怖的血痕。

他冲过去把人从铁链上解下来，平生第一次感到了害怕。怀里的小野猫呼吸微弱，平日里嫣红的嘴唇现在没有一丝血色，脸上还挂着一道道泪痕。身下的震动棒还在嗡嗡作响，他手指颤抖地把它们取出来，混着血液的水液一下子涌了出来。

“为什么不救他？”

女秘书被他冰冷的声音吓到了，带着哭腔有些委屈地开口，“林总他...他什么都不肯说...”

“...”范丞丞气结地看着怀里的林彦俊，看到那煞白的小脸心又一下子揪了起来。

“就这么喜欢他吗...”

 

“把他送到王子异那里去，”他沉着脸开口。

“把他要的那支药，一起送过去。”

 

——————tbc——————


End file.
